


The Shining - All time low version.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [7]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: All the fun stuff that comes along with murdering your friends, Blood, Death, Murder Mystery, Other, Stormy I got your personality wrong probably I am so sorry, The Shining References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: The overlook hotel has a dark past. When Zack, Alex, Rian, Jack and Stormy bravely take up the job as it's caretakers over the winter months, they don't expect the hotel to dig its claws into one of them.
Series: All time low. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757





	The Shining - All time low version.

The cars wheels crunched as it drove up the gravel driveway to the overlook hotel. 

Alex looked out the window and frowned a bit. Sure it was huge but he would still have to spend eight months here with his friends, he hoped there was enough to do that none of them would lose their minds. 

"Here we are!" Stormy said, being the first one to get out of the car and actually into the cold mountain air which was blocked by his thick hoodie. Jack was the next one out and he stood beside Stormy to stare up at the hotel, 

"It's big..." 

"Hopefully not too big that you get lost" Rian said, getting out of the car and heading to the trunk with Zack to retrieve their luggage. Alex stayed in the car, a small frown playing on his lips which Jack noticed, 

"Hey Alex, you okay bud?" 

"I have a bad feeling about this place Jack" 

"What're you? Some kid in a horror movie?" Jack joked and Alex wrinkled his nose before getting out of the car and going to stand with Stormy and Jack, figuring they were right, he was being paranoid. 

Still, staring up at the hotel, knowing how old it was, what horrors must've occurred during its long life...Alex couldn't help but feel a chill go up his spine and he shuddered, rubbing his arms through his jacket. 

Snapping out of his daze, he felt Stormy pulling him to the doors of the hotel. He allowed himself to be lead, looking around inside, a lot of it was still from what must've been the twenties. 

"You okay Alex? You keep zoning" Stormy said and Alex shrugged, 

"Must be tired from the drive is all...let's just find our rooms" 

Stormy stared at Alex, almost like he knew he was lying but he shrugged and let go of Alex's sleeve. Heading off to talk to Rian which relieved Alex that he wasn't being interrogated anymore. 

It would be fine.

Alex was just being paranoid.


End file.
